1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and an operating method of a display device, and particularly, to providing a history of screen mirroring previously performed with a display device.
2. Background
Digital TV services using wired or wireless communication networks are becoming common. The digital TV services may provide various services that conventional analog broadcasting services cannot provide.
For example, internet Protocol Television (IPTV) and smart TV services or types of digital TV services provide interactivity that allows users to actively select the types, watching times, and so on of watching programs. The IPTV and smart TV services may provide various additional services, for example, internet search, home shopping, and online game, based on such interactivity.
Screen mirroring techniques for viewing content being played by a terminal through a TV may be greatly used. However, information on a terminal that has previously performed screen mirroring with a TV and content shared by a terminal cannot be provided.